futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Yet We Remain)
This page documents the events and actions of nations following the apocalypse. All dates are listed in YWR (Yet We Remain) format, with local calenders where noted. Please format all dates as number followed by month. Unfinished map of Central Europe, circa 30 YWR. Timeline Year 1 *'January 1'- What remains of North America is in shambles. Vast swathes of radiation covers much of the continent, the few survivors are huddled in long-term bunkers, or in the small safe zones. Many survive in "ghost cities," partially flooded cities such as New York and New Orleans, cities that were not nuked, because only the lowest of lowlives lived there. Many vow to forget the old ways, forget America. *'January 2'- The nation of Switzerland is in a state of emergency. Relatively unscathed by the apocalyptic events of the last few years, Switzerland now faces massive waves of refugees at its borders. A large amount of the travelers are welcomed, helping to build up Swiss infrastructure. Heavily advanced in science and technology, Switzerland begin expansion of its military to protect their borders. *'January 9- '''The people of London, terrified, and with no knowledge of the world, discover a book, that appears to detail the history of their Nation. They believe themselves to be living in King's Landing. Tentative scouting parties, sent by Boat, discover that the land is much as described, even with a Wall at the top. This idea is encouraged by the government, which wishes to be seen as the most important city. *'8 March''' - China collapses, and new nations rise from it, such as Empire of Manchuria, New Song Dynasty, Federal Republic of Macau, Kingdom of Tibet, and the Republic of China. Tensions soon rise between the New Song Dynasty, Republic of China, and the Empire of Manchuria. *'April'- The Germanic Sea is declared as a large body of war between the Baltic and North Seas. The Germanic Sea encompasses all the flooded territory of Germany, Denmark, and the Netherlands, and its many passes through the ruined cities, frequently traveled by German traders. *'15 August' - Japan falls into a new Sengoku Era. Many Japanese Clans begin to fight over control of Japan. Notable clans include Soga, Mononobe, Rokkaku, Tokugawa, Satomi, Miyoshi, Chōsokabe, and Fujiwara. *'8 September'- The nation of Lombardy is declared from the former Italian province of the same name, with Milan as its capital. The nation grows to become one of the largest and most densely populated states on the Italian peninsula, with its many inland coastal cities serving the maritime role that the city of Venice once did. *'15 December'- The Tri-Adriatic Pact is formed is formed between the coastal cities of Lombardian Verona, Bologna, and Parma. Verona, least damaged from flooding out of the group, becomes the dominant city, helping to finance other Lombardian ports, including Lodi, Crema and Pavia. *'17 December- '''A group of wandering raiders discover the ruins of NYC. As they are fallout-free and safe, they are settled. They are not received kindly by the Mafia Oligarchy, which controls the area. *'18 December - The Monstrosities frpm the Genetic Lab begin to prey on the people living in Northern England. *'''20 December- The Christmas Campaign begins as a Swiss military action to secure impoverished areas near the Swiss border. From Basel ground forces are sent north to secure the city of Freiburg. Similarly, from Geneva ground forces secure sections of neighboring France and Italy, bringing medical treatment to thousands of locals. *'21 December -' In desperation, people set about rebuilding Hadrian's Wall, so as to have some form of protection. *'22 December'- In the town of Todtnau rebel leaders order an attack against the Swiss military. A firefight ensues for several hours, spilling over into neighboring towns. Several gang leaders are arrested. *'23 December'- A provisional government is established in Freiburg by the Swiss military, taking the responsibility of distributing humanitarian aid, and preventing the spread of crime and violence in the territory. Year 2 *'21 February'- The nations of Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Austria sign the Alpine Agreement, essentially ensuring a military and trade agreement. Aid is sent to Austria, which has since been torn by fallout and pollution. *'17 November'- Survivors from nearby city of Kiev and other small communities start to bound together and form the small independent state of the Kievan Rus'. Several villages have been built to farm food, as portions of the city of Kiev are being cleared of ruble. Foundations for settlements in the north have started to be created. Spokesmen are sent to the west to find survivors. *'15 June - '''Travellers from King's Landing begin to spread the belief that the people of the UK are living in Westeros, but are widely ignored, except in Leeds, where an idea takes root. *'19 June - ' People in Leeds decide they are living in Winterfell, and a Powerful Family takes the name Stark. This family does not particularly believe the Westeros theory, but they desire power. *'27 July - The first recorded instance of someone 'taking the black' occurs, in Leeds, after a man is convicted of Murder, Rape and Treason. *'30 July - '''Hundreds join the 'Night's Watch' on the Wall. *'15 August -''' The 'Night's Watchmen' complete work on the Wall, and man it. They are still flocking to the wall in droves. Year 3 *'''11 July- The city of Parma is officially annexed by Lombardy, becoming a state in the Lombardian federal government. *'August 4'- The former nation of Germany forms a loose federal republic out of the northern German islands, centering the new nation around the city of Bernau bei Berlin. *'September 2'- The Duchy of New Oneida, a nation formed in upstate New York, near the Finger Lakes is established, as that region is relatively fallout-free. *'3 November'- A Lombardian colony is established near the Slovenian city of Koper. The locals quickly join the nation of Lombardy, benefiting greatly from Lombardy's regional economic power. Year 4 *'5 September' - Skirmishes occur between the New Song Dynasty and the Republic of China. Year 5 *'10 May'- Facing disputed borders in the north, the nation of Lombardy reforms its standing army, creating several regiments of infantry. The Lombardian army is moved north, establishing the border at the former Italian border, and protecting Lombardy from Austrian or Swiss attack. *'30 May'- A trade agreement is signed between Lombardy and the city state of San Marino, transporting goods north by land, and across the Adriatic Sea. The city of Bologna is officially annexed by Lombardy, undergoing an extensive construction program to build up the city's living conditions. *'11 July'- Transylvanian Saxons in central Romania form the nation of Siebenbürgen, a small network of German villages in the area. *'19 September -' The Night's Watchmen begin to build the wall up. Raids continue. Year 6 *'8 March' - The State of Mongolia is dissolved and the Mongolia Khanate is formed. Mongolia also begins to expand into Siberia. Year 8 *'3 January' - Cambodia merges with Thailand after the Empress of Cambodia marries the King of Thailand. *'1 March'- A collection of raiders in southern France known as the Gallic Horde lays siege to the ruined city of Lyons. After years of raiding southern France the horde is experienced and battle hardened, and the city's defenders are slaughtered. Their leader, known as Alani, establishing the city as his people's capital, ending a lifestyle of nomadic life. *'16 November' - The Federal Republic of Macau joins the Republic of China after a referendum. *'19 November'- The Gallic Horde begins mass enslaving of people in southern France. Rather than wage war on several small communities, the horde uses its military might to intimidate each community into signing humiliating vassalage agreements. Gallic client states appear across the south, all signing away money and men to the horde. Year 13 *'13 October' - Vietnam reforms into a Constitutional Monarchy. *'1 November'- Having wandered for over a decade across the Carpathian Mountains, a group of nomads known as the Vladarians found a successful settlement along the banks of Lake Bucura. The natives name the town Sylva, which eventually grows to become an important trade city in the area. Year 15 *'12 July'- The city of Cottbus is reclaimed by the German Republic, becoming the largest addition in land and population to the republic to date. With the republic's added support the city grows to become a powerful trade port over the Germanic Sea. *'30 December- '''A warlord traveling south for the winter comes upon southwest Georgia. He unites the native tribes under the banner of the Kingdom of Tifton, after an old city. Year 17 *'17 April'''- The city state of Aachen is united under a local warlord, crowned as Charles I. The city of Aachen and much of the surrounding area becomes under his control. *'1 June'- Exclusive shipping rights are secured between Aachen and the state of the Mönchengladbach peninsula, helping to grow the city of Aachen through trade. *'20 June'- To defend the region surrounding Aachen from attack, Charles I creates the I Austrasian Division in the city of Aachen. *'13 July'- Survivors in southern France band together near the town of Valence, inciting a riot against Gallic control. *'26 July'- Following rioting in southern France, an army under Benoît, brother of Alani, is sent into the south. The soldiers open fire on rebels in Valence, slaughtering hundreds of unarmed rioters. *'1 November'- Benoît writes to his brother in Lyons stating that the rebellion is all but put down, and that he will most likely be home by the end of the year. Year 20 *'3 January'- Another large riot against the Gallic Horde occurs in the town of Le Cheylard. Frustrated by the locals' repeated grievances, Benoît orders the town razed, killing all inside. With this action the First French Rebellion ended. *'1 February'- Otto, son of Charles I and prince of Aachen, is married to Princess Agnes of Bonn, growing the two city states closer through union. Aachen grows to become a powerful player in local trade, shipping goods from the west, to Bonn where they reach over the ruins of Cologne and Dusseldorf. *'15 April'- An expedition is sent by the Carolingian Empire into the heart of the Rhineland. All survivors are asked to join the empire for protection. Much of the area is heavily destroyed since it was heavily targeted by nuclear weapons for its containment of the Büchel and Ramstein Air Bases. Year 21 *'13 August' - The Rokkaku Clan manages to gain control over Southern Japan. Rokkaku Ujisato begins invading the clans in the North. Year 22 *'27 June'- Charles I of Aachen dies of natural causes, leaving his son Otto as heir to the throne of his kingdom. The Carolingian Empire grows to include the Mönchengladbach peninsula, Aachen, Bonn, and Koblenz. *'1 July'- An agreement is reached between the German Republic and the Hanseatic Cities of Germany, merging the two nations. The German Republic acquires the northern German coast, Wittenberg, Staßfurt, and several small islands in the Germanic Sea. *'2 November'- Hoping to prove himself as a formidable commander, and to expand his realm, Otto I invades the Kingdom of Dortmund. The Carolingians first meet resistance at the city of Siegen, where a large battle breaks out. *'30 November'- The city of Siegen is finally secured by the Carolingians, who use the city to launch attacks further into enemy territory. The III Austrasian Division is ordered to hug the coast and advance toward Essen, protected on their left flank by Carolingian privateer ships. *'1 December'- The Battle of Duisburg Rock occurs as Carolingian ships meet the enemy navy over the ruins of Duisburg. Fighting among the ruined skyscrapers and monoliths, the Carolingians manage to sink the majority of the Dortmund ships. *'20 December'- With the city of Essen over the horizon, the Carolingians continue there coastal campaign, dropping amphibious units from the Battle of Duisburg Rock at Mulheim. Year 23 *'13 January'- The Carolingians ally with the Dutch community of North Arnhem Island. The Dutch inhabitants promise to aid the Carolingians against Dortmund in exchange for land on the mainland for the Dutch people to settle. The First Arnhem Division is created from several Dutch communities, and is sent to aid the Carolingians at the Battle of Essen. *'17 January'- The city of Essen falls to the Carolingians. The main army at Siegen meets up with the left flank at Essen in preparation for a final push toward Dortmund. *'1 February'- The nation of Dortmund surrenders to the Carolingian and Dutch invaders. With Dortmund territory firmly occupied, delegates are sent from all belligerent nations to the city of Koblenz to discuss peace. *'5 March'- The Treaty of Koblenz is signed, officially ending the Carolingian-Dortmund War. Dortmund is officially annexed by the Carolingian Empire, while Münster Island, Bielefeld, and several contested islands are ceded to the Dutch communities. *'19 March'- Delegates from the numerous Dutch islands meet to discuss the future of the Dutch people. It is decided that the many survivor communities shall unite to form the nation of the Netherlands, with the city of Münster as its capital. *'25 March'- A massive program goes into effect to unite the Carolingian states culturally. The people of the empire declare that they are Carolingian, a sub group of the German people. The Carolingian Empire also lays claim to much of the surrounding area. Year 24 *'5 September - '''Juliana Expina (daughter of the late raider warlord, Sancho Expina, from the former state of Arizona), leads a brutal campaign across the South West, raiding settlements, and expands the Expina controlled territories. *'7 October''' - The Second Laotian Civil War occurs, between the ruling Communist Government, the Monarchists (backed by Vietnam and Thailand), and the Republicans (backed by the Republic of China). Year 25 *'August 3rd' - By this date, Expina forces have claimed all of New Mexico, following a bloody, but one sided, land grab. Year 27 *'7 September'- The nation of Frankfurt diplomatically joins the Carolingian Empire, becoming a regional province. Year 28 *'15 March'- The Carolingian Army expands, officially creating the IV Austrasian Division from recruits in the southern reaches of the empire. The division is moved to Trier, alongside the third division. Year 30 *'1 August'- The Aachen Accords are signed in Aachen, formerly annexing the territory of the prince-bishopric of Metz and its claims to the Carolingian Empire. *'12 August'- The IV Austrasian Division of the Carolingian Army is transferred from the city of Trier to the newly annexed territory of Metz, leaving the III Austrasian Division in the city of Trier. Year 35 *'26 May' - Rokkaku Ujisato defeats the last of the clans, and manages to unite Japan. The Rokkaku Shogunate is established, with the capital in Miyako, Iwate Prefecture. Rokkaku Ujisato becomes the first Shogun. *'June 3rd' - The outskirts of Kiev (Several dozen miles away) have been easily settled as scavengers salvage materials and resources from outside the city. After being a loose independent state the capital of the Kievan Rus' has been settled in Kharkiv near the former border of the Russian Federation. Other cities that have been settled by the Kievan Rus' including Dnipropetrovsk, Donets'k, Zaporizhia, and Kryvyi Rih. Several civilian freighters in the city of Kharkiv have been salvaged to construct smaller vessels for transportation and merchant purposes. Police stations have also been built to maintain the peace. *'June 13'- In the ruined outskirts of Seattle, a group of survivors settle the town of Sammamish. The group discovers the ancient relics of a forgotten religion, discovering accounts of a pair of deities who were able to paralyze infidels with sound waves. Little is known about the mysterious religion, except that they appeared to be against the sun. The group adopts the practices of this religion, calling it Sunnism. Religious leaders don all white robes, leading their followers away from the sun, hiding indoors and in smoke-filled caverns. Year 37 *'2 May'- Alani, the king of the Gallic Horde, dies of natural causes in the city of Lyons. His fifteen year old son, named Corin, rises to the throne of the horde. Year 40 *'30 March' The Second Laotian Civil War ends in a Republican victory. The Republic of Laos is established. Year 43 *'25 May' - The Rokkaku Shogunate begins to expand into Karafuto and the Chishima Islands. Year 46 *'12 March'- A local French warlord known as Cyril declares the contract with the Gallic Horde void, thus beginning a period of open war, almost thirty years after the events of the First French Rebellion. A army is assembled known as the Army of Providence, which marches north to meet the horde and protect the rebelling towns. *'6 October'- A Man going by the name Jaedon Staples in the region of Chechnya gathers his followers and forms The Atomist State of Chechnya, a theocracy that praises a nuclear bomb. They are a city state and not a major importance to the outside world. *'31 October'- Jaedon Staples sends 50 missionary's to spread the word of The Atom, where they betray and hide in the ruins of Baku practicing their new faith Neo-Atomism *'1 November'- The Neo-Atomist State of Baku is established under The Elder Council *''' 25 December'''- Turkish migrants take refuge outside of Chechnya, where they are let in under the rule that they must learn about The Atom, they don't have to follow it, but must learn it. Year 47 *'7 May'- The population of Chechnya is now a one million plus from Turkish migrants, The Holy Chechnyan Military reaches one hundred thousand troops. *'10 June'- Chechnya expands past city walls and creates a administration in The Province of Chechnya Category:Yet We Remain Category:Timeline Category:Post-Apocalyptic